


daddy

by haylee_joseph



Category: yikes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph





	

Minho was having an awful day, really. It was as if everything that could possibly go wrong, went wrong. 

He'd say he was excited to finally be able to leave work and go home, but it was storming outside and he had parked a block away due to being half an hour late, so the walk to his car only pissed him off even more. 

By the time he was walking through his front door, Minho was seething. He'd gotten stuck in traffic and there was an accident on the interstate. He stood with his back against the door and his eyes closed as he counted to ten. 

"Daddy?" A soft, excited voice rang out from somewhere else in the house. "Daddy is that you?" Before he could open his eyes, Minho felt small arms thrown around his shoulders.

Thomas, Minho's boyfriend, stood on his tippy toes in front of him, wearing nothing but one of Minho's shirts (which reached to Thomas' upper thigh) but with Thomas standing on his tippy toes, it revealed the lacy pink thong he was wearing underneath. 

"You changed your panties." Minho stated, after he hugged his princess. 

"They're new, I really like them daddy. Feel how soft they are!" Thomas raised his shirt with one hand and used the other to guide Minho's hand to his him, pressing his daddy's fingers to the material. 

"They look very pretty on you baby boy." Minho smiled. His body was still tense with anger, but it was hard to be angry when he had his baby looking so excited. "Turn around and let me see the back, yeah?" 

Thomas giggled but did as asked, he slowly turned around and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Once it was out of the way, he bent over slightly just the way Minho likes.

"Mmm such a good princess," Minho moaned, gripping both of Thomas' cheeks in his hands, spreading them apart. He felt his cock stiffen at the sight. "Someones been extra good today, haven't they?" Minho sunk to his knees and instantly his hand went for the small butt plug that he'd forced in Thomas' ass at six that morning. He teasingly tugged at it, causing his baby to whimper. "I told you that you could take it out at lunch." 

"I-I wanted to wait for you to do it daddy." Thomas stuttered, placing his hands on the wall in front of him as Minho's hand teasingly played with the toy. Minho could feel his mood change dramatically. He didn't want to punch holes in the wall, he wanted to fuck his baby into the mattress. 

"Baby I want you to listen very carefully, okay?" Minho asked, standing. He pulled Thomas back against his chest, slowly rubbing his cock against Thomas' ass, causing the toy to make its way deeper. "I want you to go lay in bed with your pretty little face against the pillow and your beautiful ass in the air for me. Daddy's had a really bad day, so I might get a little rough with you but you can take it can't you baby?" 

Thomas moaned as Minho's mouth worked its way down his neck. "Yes daddy." He breathed out, resisting the urge to grind against his daddy's cock. Minho had a bad day and Thomas knew he needed to be a good boy for his daddy.

When Minho released him, he watched as Thomas hurried to the bedroom. 

Minho tossed his jacket on the couch, along with his keys before taking his shoes off. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep sigh before following in Thomas' direction. 

Minho's breath caught in his throat, as it always did, he loved it when Thomas not only behaved but went the extra mile. 

Thomas laid upon the bed, his hands cuffed behind his back and his thick ass on display for Minho. "You look so beautiful like that, baby." He awed, taking a moment to just stare at his boyfriend. 

He could see the red creep across Thomas' cheeks, and Minho smiled. He could fuck his boy for hours on end, make him beg and cry and scream, and Thomas would still remain the most innocent person he'd ever meet. 

"What do you say when daddy gives you a compliment, love?" Minho asked, removing his belt and unbuttoning his shirt. "Has my baby lost his manners since this morning?" 

"No daddy," Thomas whimpered slightly, the air cool on his nude body. "Thank you daddy. I want to be pretty for you." His pale thighs almost reflected the light, he was looking at Minho through his eyelashes, his cheek pressed to the pillow. 

After Minho was stripped down to his boxers, he climbed up behind Thomas. 

"You always look pretty for me baby, especially like this." Minho gently ran his hands down Thomas' back, stopping only to lay a harsh smack on his bum. "I want you to know that daddy isn't mad at you sweetheart, and I love you very much." Thomas flinched as the second smack landed on the other cheek. "I just need you to be a good boy for me Thomas, and let daddy make you feel good." 

"I- yes daddy." Thomas squeaked in response, his body jerking slightly as he felt Minhos hand come down harder than before. His cheeks already felt on fire, and who knew how long Minho would be at it. 

Thomas closed his eyes and held them shut as the pain mixed with pleasure. Thomas loved it when Minho completely took control and made him feel small and open, and he knew that Minho would never hurt him. 

Minho spread Thomas' cheeks fully, smirking slightly at his pink puckered hole. "You already look so raw and sore baby, mm." He leaned in and brushed his tongue around the rim, loving the way Thomas moaned in response. 

"Such a good boy." Minho mumbled, continuing to trace his tongue around his hole teasingly before pressing it all the way in.

"Daddy!" Thomas moaned unexpectedly. Minho was usually a lot meaner when he had a bad day, and didn't often pleasure Thomas. But regardless, Minho's tongue pounded repeatedly into Thomas' hole, and he even let Thomas grind back against his face. 

After a few moments of eating him out, Minho easily slid one finger into the boy under him, pulling away only to watch Thomas' face contort with what Minho new to be pleasure. "There you go baby, ride daddy's thick finger." Minho bit his lip as he watched Thomas clench his hands into fists, and then he added another finger. 

Thomas bit back the whine that sat behind his teeth, he wanted to be on his very best behavior tonight. Minho, however, had decided that he wanted to cherish his princess instead of taking his bad day out on the poor boy. 

Thomas cracked under the need of filling full, and he voice betrayed him as it shook. "Daddy please?" He asked, continuing to move his hips back and forth against Minho's fingers. "More?" 

Minho smiled softly and leaned forward, latching onto the skin right below his baby's ear, the spot he knew Thomas loved. His teeth grazed it and he allowed his tongue to sooth it afterwards. Thomas moaned as Minho created a dark purple bruise. "Beg me baby, I want to hear the best you've got." 

Thomas would never admit it, but he secretly loved when Minho made him beg. He loved how filthy it made him feel. "Daddy," he gasped under his breath. "I'll be a good little boy I promise." A soft moan passed through his lips, and he stilled his hips long enough to focus on his words.

Minho rubbed his lower back soothingly. He watched as Thomas stumbled over words, trying to work out what he wanted. "Use your words Thomas." He warned, nipping lightly at his ear. 

"I want to suck you off daddy." Thomas blurted out. "And then I want you to fuck me." Minho smirked.


End file.
